The Ooze Man's Last Stand Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Ooze Man's Last Stand Part 2. Narrator: A war was raging when Nightmare Moon was launching a full-scale assault on Earth, Until Twilight Sparkle and her friends finally defeated her as the war was over. But then, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly as he returns to gain his revenge on the Power Rangers. Only our heroes can find a way to stop Ivan Ooze and his evil plan, For they are Power Rangers Harmony Force. Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Nadira: Dear Lucas, I am doing well. So you can date with me for my very happy favorite days that we liked. And so, I will be happy with you. Love, Nadira. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Tommy, Anton. What's all the ruckus? Tommy Oliver: Anton and I were working on a little project of our own. Anton Mercer: That's right, We're opening our own Prehistoric Zoo. Twilight Sparkle: No way! Spike: Just like the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo! Granny Smith: If only Bright Mac and Pear Butter can see us now. Apple Bloom: They're always with us, Granny Smith. (looked at Ransik) Right, Ransik? Ransik: Exactly, Apple Bloom. Even if in death, They'll always be in your hearts forever. Young Leia: Guys, We've got to find Twilight and the others. Darkwing Duck: And we will, Leia. Jankenman: Let's keep looking! Brick: I hope they're okay. Berry: Yeah, Me too. Young Leia: Anything yet? Bunny: Nope. Breezie: No luck. Blossom: We can't find them. Danny Phantom: They're here somewhere, I can feel it. Just as Danny sensed Vlad coming nearby, The Fearsome Crooks captured them one by one. Vlad Plasmius: We've got them right where we want them, Negaduck. Negaduck: Good work, Fearsome Crooks. With them out of the way, Ivan Ooze will rule this world and the next. And this time, There will be no more Power Rangers getting in their way. And so, The Fearsome Crooks laughed evilly leaving Ivan Ooze nearing his victory. The episode begins with Ivan Ooze nearing his victory, He gathered his alliance to make ready to capture Flurry Heart. Ivan Ooze: At last, We can finally make ready to capture Flurry Heart. Principal Cinch: And how are you going to find their home base, Ivan? Ivan Ooze: Wind Rider, Can you tell us where their base is? Wind Rider: You'll find the secret lab around Crystal Prep Academy, Master Ooze, Sir. Ivan Ooze: Good, Then it's time we surprise Ransik with a little visit. (chuckles evilly) Meanwhile at Amber Beach, Zenowing begins to since someone's present. Zenowing: I'm sensing someone, But not even alone. Heckyl: We can't be far. James Navarro: Who are you hearing, Zenowing? Zenowing: (points a direction) Over there. Tommy Oliver: (when they saw two figures) It's Twilight and Spike, They're unconscious. James Navarro: (carrying Twilight) We must get them to safety. Heckyl: (carrying Spike) Right, James. So, They took them to the Dinosaur Zoo. At the base, Twilight and Spike were barely waking up. Twilight Sparkle: (waking up) Where are we? Keeper: Save your strength, Twilight. Spike: Keeper, Guys. What happened? Zenowing: Take it easy, Young Spike. You and Twilight must rest your strength if you're going to fight again. Twilight Sparkle: What about Flurry Heart, (getting on her feet) I can't let anything happen to her. Keeper: (as she stubbled and Heckyl helps her up) Twilight, We understand how much your little niece means to you. But for now, You must stay and recover along with Spike. Hayley Ziktor: Keeper's right, She'll be okay. She's with your brother and Cadance. At the beach of Turtle Cove, Cole Evans spotted two figures in the distance. Cole Evans: Guys, (points) Over there! Camille: What do you suppose it is, Alyssa? Alyssa Enrilé: I don't know, Camille. But we're about to find out. Flash Sentry: (noticed someone familiar) Guys, It's Sunset! (runs to her) Zephyr Breeze: (noticed his sister) And Fluttershy! When they came to them in time, Zeph cried over his sister. Zephyr Breeze: Oh, Fluttershy! What has Ivan Ooze done to you, My own sister! Whiger: (checking their pulse) They're still alive, But they're out cold. Merrick Baliton: (sensing trouble from the wind) Shh, There's trouble coming our way. Whiger: More Oozemen and Tengu Warriors attacking, We must get them to safety. Cole Evans: Come on, We must go to the Animarium. Jarrod: Right, Cole. (looks at Zeph with his sister while Flash carries Sunset) It'll be okay, Zeph. We're gonna help Sunset and your sister back on their fight. Zephyr Breeze: I hope you're right, Jarrod. As Zephyr Breeze carries his sister, They took her and Sunset to safety. In the Animarium, Princess Shayla was making sure Fluttershy and Sunset reach their recovery. Casey Rhodes: How're they doing, Princess Shayla? Princess Shayla: They're resting, But they'll be alright. Master Finn: Flash and Zephyr Breeze seemed very worried about them. Robert James (RJ): Just give them time, Dad. They're looking after them. Master Phant: (placed his hand on Zephyr Breeze's shoulder) Your sister is very brave, They'll make it. Zephyr Breeze: I hope so, Master Phant. Cole Evans: Once they wake up, We're gonna make sure they make it back to their home. Princess Shayla: We can't let Ivan Ooze harm Flurry Heart. Merrick Baliton: Don't worry, Shayla. We'll make sure of it. Meanwhile at Mariner Bay, Mack Hartford, Ronny Robinson, Carter Grayson, Dana and Ryan Mitchell are on the search. Ryan Mitchell: (notice two figures at the beach) Guys, Over here! Mack Hartford: (as they came) Guys, It's Applejack and Starlight! Veronica Robinson: They're unconscious, But they'll live. Carter Grayson: We better get them to the Aqua Base, Come on. So, Ryan and Dana took carried them as they took them to the Aqua Base. At the Aqua Base, Andrew was checking on them. Andrew Hartford: How're they doing, Dana? Dana Mitchell: They're exhausted, But they're going to be alright. Andrew Hartford: And I'm really glad you and the other got them to safety, Mack. I'm proud of you. Mack Hartford: Thanks, Dad. Tyzonn Collins: I hope they'll be okay. Ryan Mitchell: Don't worry, Tyzonn. They will, Dana's looking after them for a while. At Silver Hills, Wesley Collins and Eric Myers were on patrol to check for any danger. Eric Myers: (spotted two figures at the distance) Wes, Look. Over there. Wesley Collins: We'd better check it out, Come on. When they got a closer look, It was Rarity and Mirage who're out cold. Eric Myers: ???, . Wesley Collins: ???, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts